Season 5 Of Smallville
After the meteor shower, Lex became the son that Lionel had always wanted. He became obsessive and controlling and never let anything slip by him. By the start of the season, Lex had broken all ties to his friends, including Clark. He started working on projects that would proved to be dangerous to others, such as Leviathan and Project 1138. Lex even decided to run for State Senator. Besides hiding the information about keeping the Black Ship from everyone, he told Lana that black ship may be the key to the meteor showers and the strange happenings around Smallville. On Christmas Eve, Lex was given an envelope containing damaging information that would destroy Jonathan Kent's life and had to decide whether to use it as it would also bring harm to Clark and Martha. Before he could decide what to do, Lex got shot and fell into a coma. He dreamed that his mother visited him and showed him the life he could lead if he walks away from his father and LuthorCorp. In this alternate life, Lex was happily married to Lana with a son, Alex, and a daughter, Lily, on the way. After Lex dropped out the race, Jonathan became Senator and years later, to that reality, he gave Lex an award. Lex also learned that Clark and Chloe had gotten together and were working at the Daily Planet as reporters. However, he was separated from his father, the power, and the money that came with it. When Lana gave birth to Lily, she died after losing large amounts of blood. Disappointed of how life was in this reality, Lex continued his ambition to become Senator and defeating Jonathan. About a month later, Lex and Lana were held captive by two crazed deputies who demanded to know where the black ship was. (It had disappeared following Clark defeating Brainiac). Lex was shot and almost bled to death. Lana remained by his side and the ordeal brought them closer. Lex lost the senatorial race to Jonathan and drunkenly asked Lana what she knew about Clark. He chased Lana in his car, and Lana was killed in a car crash. Lex also witnessed Clark super-speed to the scene of the accident. However, due to Clark reversing time, Lana didn't die in a car crash and Lex didn't see Clark. Lex later attended Jonathan's funeral. Some time later, Lex discovered Simone, a petty shoplifter with a stone that could hypnotize other people to do her bidding, and used her to break up Clark and Lana, and discover Clark's secret. Though Simone did manage to break the couple up, she betrayed Lex by using Clark to her own advantages. Lex used his resources to find Milton Fine in Honduras, and was led to believe that Fine was a government agent for the U.S. State Department who was investigating the recent meteor shower. Once Lex returned home, Simone sent Clark to kill him. When Chloe tried to stop Clark, Simone used her stone to hypnotize Lex and commanded him to kill Chloe. However, Chloe wrestled the gun from Simone and the gun went off; Simone was hit in the chest and the gem was destroyed. When Lex was injected with the Limbo drug while trying to save Lana, he died and awoke in the afterlife where he encountered his mother. Lillian told Lex how disgusted she was of him for not taking her advice, and told him that, by going down his current path of darkness, he would become a murderer. Lex and Lana began seeing each other, and Lex was attacked by Graham Garrett. When Graham attacked him and Lana at the Smallville Medical Center, Lex shot Graham dead (Unknowingly being saved by Clark) . Lex let Lana in on his plans with the virus he had been developing for Fine, but knew he could not trust Fine with what he had planned so he developed a vaccine for Fine's deadly virus. To stop him from carrying out any further, Lana told Lex about the meteor rocks which could weaken beings like the Disciples of Zod. However, Fine injected Lex with the vaccine, and shortly after, Lex developed accelerated healing. Later, Lex was abducted by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers. He was later returned and confronted by Lionel, whom he threw against a car with his newfound super-strength. Lex shared his powers with Lana and told her to meet him on the roof of LuthorCorp in Metropolis. Unknown to Lex, he was chosen to be the vessel for General Zod, and Clark was told by Jor-El that he had to kill Lex in order to prevent Zod's return. Lex confronted Clark at the Kent Farm and told him that this was a new step in his destiny, now that he had Lana at his side. He then attacked with his Kryptonian abilities, and Clark reacted to it, letting Lex know that he had the powers as he did. After a brief but intense fight, Clark defeated Lex and prepared to stab Lex with a Kryptonian dagger. However, he could not bring himself to kill Lex, and instead hurled the dagger at Brainiac, who used the dagger to gain access to the Fortress of Solitude and open the portal for Zod. When Zod possessed his body, Lex became dormant and his spirit seemed to be "dead." After trapping Clark in the Phantom Zone, Zod posed as Lex for the time being, overseeing the destruction happening around Metropolis. Lana met him on the roof of LuthorCorp, and he kissed her.